Animatronic vs. Endoskeleton
Animatronic vs. Endoskeleton is a FNaF spinoff created by Orange Stew. The game revolves around the animatronics and a horde of endoskeletons created by Purple Guy to destroy everything created by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Characters Foxy Foxy is the fastest character in the game and is unlocked by starting the game. He is armed with a blunderbuss that damages enemies instantly upon shooting. In order to balance him, he has 125 health, the least in the game. * Health: 125 * Damage: 50 * Toughness: 20 * Speed: 500 * Classification: Offense Chica Chica is the only character capable of healing in the game and is unlocked the same way as Foxy. She prefers to stay back and heal her fellow animatronics with the Heal Ray, rather than taking the fight to the endoskeletons. However, her Cupcake Gun does little damage, so it is better for the other animatronics to guard her than her going into combat with endoskeletons. She is the quickest at reviving animatronics, both from Hell and from the normal world. * Health: 150 * Damage: 5 * Toughness: 20 * Speed: 98 * Classification: Support Bonnie Bonnie has the most health of any character in the game and is unlocked by finding his remains and repairing him. He can do quite a bit of damage with his Miniguitar. However, he is slower than any other character in the game, essentially being the opposite of Foxy. * Health: 200 * Damage: 59 * Toughness: 90 * Speed: 10 * Classification: Defense Freddy Freddy is an amazing character for those who want to do a lot of damage and is unlocked by reviving him in Hell. His Pyrophone ignites enemies, dealing afterburn damage again and again. He is also invulnerable to afterburn, although this does not protect him from the direct damage of fire-based attacks. He is a "glass cannon", having only slightly more health than Foxy but high damage. * Health: 127 * Damage: 89 * Toughness: 10 * Speed: 60 * Classification: Offense Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is for players who want to infiltrate the endoskeletons and is unlocked by reviving him in Hell. He can turn invisible and can make himself look like an endoskeleton. He is typically among the enemy and is rarely seen with his fellow animatronics. * Health: 150 * Damage: 40 * Toughness: 40 * Speed: 40 * Classification: Support The Puppet The Puppet is like a typical sniper and is unlocked by reviving him in Hell. He is best suited for keeping watch of things and shooting endoskeletons in the head when they don't expect it. He and Freddy are direct opposites and almost never interact with each other. * Health: 150 * Damage: 27 * Toughness: 25 * Speed: 24 * Classification: Support Mangle Mangle is for people who want to make something and is unlocked by finding his remains and repairing him. He is a unique character in that he is able to make buildings. Among them are turrets, dispensers, and teleporters. * Health: 150 * Damage: 28 * Toughness: 28 * Speed: 24 * Classification: Defense Weapons Pyrophone "One part microphone, one part metal frame, one part fuel tank, and one part lighter. In case you're wondering, I found the parts in Purple Guy's scrapyard in Hell."~Freddy describing his flamethrower/microphone hybrid * Used by: Freddy * Use: Launches a stream of fire in the direction the player wants it to go Heal Ray "With my breakthrough, I could do in seconds what would take most people months! I could take other machines to the peak of health, and beyond!"~Chica on her weapon's reverse-engineering * Used by: Chica * Use: Heals other animatronics Napalm-O-Phone "This thing is an adjustment from my original Pyrophone. And yes, the pieces are yet again from Hell."~Freddy on his upgraded version of the Pyrophone * Used by: Freddy * Differences from default: Has Overheat meter that increases with fire damage dealt, extra damage, less maximum ammo * Visual Differences: Flame decals Devil's Flame "........All my mics come from Hell, but THIS takes the cake! And might also burn that cake! Because it SHOOTS HELLFIRE! WHICH CAN BURN FIREPROOF THINGS!!!! Except maybe those endoskeletons made after a giant teddy bear that wears a top hat and sets things on fire. I can't imagine who that is......."~Freddy on hellfire * Used by: Freddy * Differences from default: Extra direct and burn damage, burning endoskeletons spread fire to other endoskeletons, consumes ammo extremely quickly * Visual Differences: Stereotypical demon face Medical Breakthrough "Good news! I attached a first aid kit to my Heal Ray!"~Chica on first aid * Used by: Chica * Differences from default: Extra healing, lower damage for all weapons * Visual Differences: First aid kit attached Miniguitar "I. Like. To. Shoot. This. Gun. That is all.~Bonnie describing his guitar * Used by: Bonnie * Use: Shoots a stream of bullets Achievements See Animatronic vs. Endoskeleton/Achievements Meet the Animatronics Movies Meet Foxy The movie begins with a closed purple curtain with a sign that has a "Sorry! Out of Order" message, smudged by red paint, with a different message saying "ARRRRRRRRR'. The curtain opens a crack, revealing a Blunderbuss. A red dog-like hand then loads the gun as a Chica Endoskeleton runs by. The hand then pulls the trigger, shooting the Endoskeleton. The hand opens the curtain more, revealing Foxy. He then yells almost like a battle cry "ARRRRRRRRRR!" He then speaks, presumably to the viewer, saying "I do not even know where to start with ye landlubber. Do ye even know who ye be talking to?". He then says "Listening mate? Ok. Heat burns, thunder zaps, metal melts, and matey, I KILL THINGS. If ye were on my ship, ye would be DEAD! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!". The movie then ends. Meet Freddy The movie begins with a lone turret from a Mangle Endoskeleton keeping watch. Suddenly, a stream of fire roasts the turret, destroying it. Freddy then stares into the camera and says threateningly "My name...is Freddy Fazbear. And I like playing with fire. Might as well call me the firestarter around.". He walks into a town as a Chica Endoskeleton says "He's coming! Take cover! I'll repair you!". Freddy watches the Endoskeleton as it hides in a shed. He locks the shed's door so that the Endoskeleton can't escape as he bathes the shed in flames. He then leaves the Endoskeleton to burn to death. A Bonnie Endoskeleton jumps out of the shadows and Freddy then burns it. It screams "I'M BURNING!". Sounds of BB and Foxy screaming that they are on fire are heard. He sets a large tower on fire as a flaming Puppet Endoskeleton jumps off. It grabs Freddy's leg and screams "Help!" before he burns its face to ashes while tilting his head. Freddy walks away sinisterly as the movie ends. Meet Chica The movie begins with Foxy and BB running as a Mangle Endoskeleton and a Freddy Endoskeleton stab Foxy and ignite BB, respectively. They both say at once "Chica......" in a sort of weak tone of voice. "Coming!" Chica yells, apparently from far away. The perspective moves to a large building, containing Chica and Bonnie. She is opening Bonnie's stomach. He says "Should I be awake for this?". Chica replies "Probably. Probably not. Mostly not. But since you are, please hold your ribcage open a bit.". Bonnie then says "There's something pecking at me." A small baby chicken pops out of his ribcage. "Dinah! No!" Chica yells. "Birds. They're annoying.". Bonnie says "You are a bird.". Chica says "Oh, right. I am. Hold your ribcage open." Bonnie says "I can't....." as his ribcage breaks. "AHHHHH, that hurt." he yells. Chica replies "Oh, don't be such a baby. Ribs grow back!". She whispers to the small chicken "No, they don't.". Foxy comes barging in "Aye!". Chica says "Um...okay.". He then slumps over and says "Mate, ye need to help me...." in a weak voice. BB comes in. His arm is missing. "Hi. Heal me.", he says. She uses the heal ray on both of them. BB says "You would not BELIEVE.....how painful this is.". The small chicken is missing. A tweeting sound comes from BB. Chica asks "Dinah?" as the move ends. Meet Golden Freddy The movie begins with a Bonnie Endoskeleton, a Foxy Endoskeleton, and a Golden Freddy Endoskeleton discussing something, along with a chart consisting of the names of the endoskeletons. The Golden Freddy Endoskeleton says "This yellow bear thing has breached our defenses. You've seen what he's done to our allies! And worst of all, he could be Any. One. Of. Us.". The Bonnie Endoskeleton says "He could be you! He could be me! He could even....." before being shot in the head. The name "Bonnie" on the chart is crossed off with "DEAD" added to the end. The Foxy Endoskeleton says "Aye. That be bad!". The Golden Freddy Endoskeleton says "English please." as a BB Endoskeleton barges in. The name "BB" is added to the chart. The BB Endoskeleton launches a balloon at the Golden Freddy Endoskeleton's head, making it explode. The BB Endoskeleton says "Wasn't it obvious? He'll turn gold any second now." He repeats "Any second now....". He then says "See? Gold! Oh wait...those are wires." as yellow wires spill out of the now dead Golden Freddy Endoskeleton's nonexistent head. The name "Golden Freddy" is crossed off on the chart, with the word "DEAD" added to the end. The Foxy Endoskeleton says "We have a problem! ARRRR!". The BB Endoskeleton says "Ok, Foxy. Let's go find this golden bear thing." as the Foxy Endoskeleton melts away, revealing him to be Golden Freddy. He then says "You found me." as he shoots the BB Endoskeleton in the head. The name "BB" on the chart is crossed out with "DEAD" at the end. Over the speakers, the Purple Guy says "I hate you.....". Golden Freddy replies "Yes, you do. But you have to admit, that was a très bon disguise." as the movie ends. Meet The Puppet The movie begins with a large music box in the desert. A short tune plays on it. Once the tune finishes, the Puppet jumps out of it while saying "What did I miss?". He then glares at the camera saying "Look. I'm a sniper. That means, I shoot people!". After that, he loads his rifle, goes up to a tower and zooms in to see a Bonnie Endoskeleton and a Golden Freddy Endoskeleton. The Golden Freddy Endoskeleton looks up at him. He says "I think his friend saw me up here.". He then shoots him in the head. "Not anymore.", he says. He then shoots the other one and says "Sniping's a good line of work!". He then comments "I don't have feelings. I don't care about 'em. You know who has a lot of feelings? Folks that use golf trophies as murder weapons. Professionals have standards.". It cuts to him stabbing a Freddy Endoskeleton. He then takes off his mask and says "Be polite.". It cuts to the scope of his rifle. He shoots a Freddy Endoskeleton, a Foxy Endoskeleton, and a Chica Endoskeleton all in quick succession while saying "Be efficient.". He then aims his rifle at the viewer and says "But have a plan to kill everyone you meet." as he shoots the camera and the movie ends. Meet Mangle The movie begins with Mangle and a turret keeping watch from a cliff. He looks at the camera and says "Howdy, bud. I'm Mangle. I solve problems.". He constructs a dispenser while saying "Not problems like "What is beauty?" because that would fall in your conundrums of philosophy. I solve practical problems.". The turret reloads and he says "For instance, how am I supposed to stop some crazy guy from completely smashing me into a million pieces?". A Puppet Endoskeleton sneaks up behind him. The turret fires at the Endoskeleton. He then says "The answer...use a gun. And if that doesn't work, use more gun. Like this high-caliber tripod-mounted little destroyer built by yours truly...designed by yours truly...and you'd best hope, not aiming at you.". Bonnie then says "Put dispenser here!". Mangle responds "Sure thing." as the movie ends. Trivia * According to the Meet Freddy movie, Freddy keeps a lighter in his hat. Gallery Napalm-O-Phone.svg|The Napalm-O-Phone